Reflection
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: I suck at summaries, so you'll just have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN **– This will be a two- or three-shot, maybe more, just to get my creative juices flowing again since my first fanfic bombed. I hope you all enjoy it. If you think it totally sucks though, tell me! But please be gentle, I tend to be very sensitive (just kidding. "If you've got something to say, just say it." – Tommy in the episode Unsweet Sixteen). So please…let me know what you think! As always, r & r. OK, that's enough rambling for now. Enjoy!

Part 1:

Outside, the sky looked as clear and calm as it was on the inside of Jude's apartment. It was a cloudless and clear dark blue, with hundreds of stars providing just enough light. Inside, however, candles had been lit, the lights turned off, and Jude was home, upstairs in her room, looking at her old diary.

Jude flipped back to a previous page, and began to read what she'd written 2 years ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met little Tommy Q, and he's every bit as cocky as you'd expect from a ex-boybander. He made me rework 24 Hours, which I'll never forgive him for, since I'd written it about Jamie. Jamie…who could forget sweet, lovable Jamie? The same Jamie who wanted to be an international kung fu star by the time he was 16, but even back then, everyone knew that'd never happen._

_Everything's happened so fast since I won that Instant Star competition. It's been a rush, but I'm glad I got to see what becoming a full-fledged musician is like. But why does Tommy have to be so harsh about my lyrics? The first day I started working, he told me that the lyrics weren't good enough, that I needed to rewrite them completely. Who does he think he is, Mr. I'm-The-Boss-Of-Everyone? I've probably written songs longer than he's been producing, so why should I listen to him? Oh, that's right. Because, as Georgia puts it, Tom's one of the hottest writer-producers in the industry. So I guess that means I'm stuck with him then. Maybe he'll see it my way, after he sees how much better it is before he goes in and screws it all up._

_I gotta go now, Diary. Mom's calling me for dinner. I'll be back before you know it!_

_Dear Diary,_

_I told you I'd be back. It's been a few days since I started my contract with G Major. That's the name of the studio in charge of running the Instant Star competition I told you about. Georgia (the head of G Major), is really nice. She's like this mother figure, the one who takes care of everything. She's just like Mom, only she's more interested in how I write and perform music than I am in my schoolwork. Don't get me wrong, she insists that I keep up my grades, but she doesn't stress about it much more than that. As long as I'm passing, that's good enough for her. I guess it's because she wants to keep my parents off my back. _

_And E.J., she's like Sadie, I guess. Really into hair and make-up. But unlike Sadie, E.J.'s always stressing over my appearance, fussing over my hair and make-up, she's like a hyper beauty specialist or something. Sometimes she scares me so much that I just want to get away from her. Like I'll be dreaming that as soon as I walk into the studio, there she is, with a can of hairspray in one hand and a hairbrush in the other, while she constantly repeats, "What have you done to your face?" And then her assistants come in with face creams, mascara, lipstick, and all those other things I usually don't bother with, and I run screaming into the nearest studio that has a guitar with an amplifier, so I can drown out her suggestions. _

_And then there's Tommy, who's always telling me that it just isn't good enough. Then he goes and makes me practice them, as if I'm some amateur or something. I mean, I really don't need to practice these songs, songs I wrote years ago, at least 20 times each until he's satisfied. He's a little much, don't you think? But don't tell Sadie that, she'd just flip if she knew what I was telling you. _

_And then there's Sadie, the ultimate Boyz Attack fan. Boyz Attack was THE hottest boyband of the 90's. And the star of Boyz Attack? The one member that every girl made themselves crazy over, my sister Sadie included? You guessed it. Little Tommy Q, now my producer. Sometimes I think Sadie just comes into the studio, not to hear me rehearse, like she insists is the only reason she's there. I think it's to talk to Tommy. And if Tommy weren't so obsessed with himself, he'd see how shallow she is, and how Sadie's just another crazed fan that he needs to get away from. Speaking of which, Sadie just barged in, so I'll continue later._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm back! I feel like I'm starting to get the hang of things now, down here at the studio. I'm even getting used to the people there. And I'm even beginning to stand Tommy now. We can go through a session (usually an hour or two, but in Tommy's world, a session should be at least 4 hours). I think he's just doing it to annoy me. And my band is awesome! Jamie found this band from our school. It's called Spiederman Mind Explosion, named after their lead guitarist, Vincent Spiederman. But don't call him Vincent, he hates that. He goes by Speed, which is obvious, since he's just like E.J., a bundle of unrestrained energy that's always on the go. Remind me never to offer him candy, that'd just make him more hyper with all that sugar. Then there's Wally and Kyle. They play the bass and drums. Everyone says they're not going to be as big as Speed and me, but without them, it just wouldn't sound as good. Oh no, Tommy's barking at me to start rehearsing, since the guys are all here now. More later._

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Georgia just told me that I landed my first gig. It's going to be at the Vinyl Palace, which is this hot nightclub downtown. I'm so excited! Wait'll I tell the guys. Oh wait, Speed just heard, and he's going crazy. Now Tommy just stepped in. He probably knew all along, but he really knows how to kill the moment. He just ordered us to go rehearse, since in his opinion, "We're so not ready." If he says that one more time, maybe I'll convince the guys to stuff him in a closet or something. I'll be back later._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **– I hope you all enjoy this, but if you think it totally sucks, tell me! But please be gentle, I tend to be very sensitive (just kidding. "If you've got something to say, just say it." –Tommy in Unsweet Sixteen.) So please…let me know what you think! As always, r & r. OK, that's enough rambling for now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters. What else is new?

Part 2:

Just then, Jude realized her stomach had been growling for the past few minutes. She brought her diary into the kitchen, where she poured herself some milk and took out some cookies she'd bought hours ago. After she finished, she took out her diary, flipped a few more pages to the back, and continued reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so stupid. I just finished my set here at the Vinyl Palace. It was great, but that's not it. Before I went on, Tommy came to my dressing room to give me the usual inspirational speech before I went up and rocked out on stage. We had our first "moment", but then I went and ruined it by kissing him. I mean, I thought he felt the same way, but for a moment, I forgot I was 15, and he was 22. Not to mention he's my producer, and I'm his artist. But I guess that's all it'll ever be. The question is, how do I face him? I'll have to work with him, but it's gonna be weird. I don't think I can do that, can I? Oh, Jamie's here. Probably to talk about my performance. Talk to you later!_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! Jamie and I just had our worst fight ever. He said I wasn't the same old Jude as I was before, just because I changed the words to our song. Can't he see how hard it is for me? How everything I thought was supposed to be a certain way isn't allowed? And to top it all off, Georgia called and said she wants me back in the studio to write another hit. Which means, of course, that I'll have to work with Tommy again. Arggghhh! What's a girl to do in this situation? I guess I'll have to come up with some new lyrics before going in. _

Jude smiled as she remembered how difficult it was for her to learn the ropes, but she also remembered some good times. She turned to the page she was looking for, and reread the words she'd written years ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've so much to tell you! Do you remember the time my parents divorced, and Dad married Yvette, and Mom was dating Don, her divorce lawyer? Mom's relationship with Don didn't work out, and she realized it was too soon for her to get over Dad. They fought constantly, but deep down, she really loved him. And Dad was just looking to get out of a rut. He felt kinda tied down with a wife and family, having one of his daughters in the music industry, the same one that didn't appreciate his musical talents, and being stuck in the same position at his job, seeing his colleagues get promoted while he wasn't was just too much for him. Anyway, Yvette wanted him all to herself, and she wanted him to move to Alberta, where her family was. Not that it's all that far away, but Dad and I were pretty close, and Dad and Sadie were too. And Dad didn't want to move away from his girls, especially since Sadie was going away to university soon, and he wanted to be there for my concerts to see the life he would have had if it hadn't been for Mom, and us soon after. So he broke up with Yvette, and asked Mom to continue their marriage counseling. It took a while, but they're finally back together! Things aren't perfect, but they are taking it one step at a time. Sadie comes back as much as she can when she has a break, or just to say hi and see how everyone's doing. I think she can't believe it just like I can't. But it looks like we're a happy family once again. For now, anyway._

_Jamie and Kat are together also. I dated Jamie for a little bit, which made Kat really upset since she loved him. I wish she had told me before we got together, but Jamie and I broke up soon after. We're still best friends though. Then I guess I spent too much time with Spiederman on tour, and after we got back from our first tour, everyone kept saying how close me and the band were, and that I couldn't have gone on alone that long without dating one of them. And Speed was acting all weird, and got defensive when I said I was into Wally. That was the whole jean jacket fiasco, where Speed started fighting with Wally and Kyle. And not just play fighting either. In front of the whole audience, which was being televised on national TV. So I pulled Speed aside and dealt with it, and later on, I asked him whether we were together or not. And then we kissed. I still can't believe it! I know, Tommy warned me about hooking up with a member of my band, but this thing with Speed? It's not like with Jamie (which was great, but Jamie's more of a friend than a boyfriend, even when we were dating), or Shay (I still can't forgive him for dumping me for Eden), or even Tommy (who kissed me and then took it back). I don't know what to think, it's all so different from any relationship I've ever had before. I just hope I don't jinx it by saying it won't end as bitterly as the others. Oh no, I take that back, forget I ever said that._

_And Tommy? He was dating Sadie, but something happened and they broke up. I found out later that he'd cheated on her with a secretary named Lisa. I'd felt the heartbreak of losing Tommy before, so I couldn't take it when Sadie came to me, her eyes all red and puffy from crying her eyes out over him. She said she'd dumped him after seeing them together, and despite Tommy's efforts to make up with her, she swore she'd never forgive him. Then Tommy thought he'd try to make up with Sadie through me. But I wasn't about to let Tommy off the hook. At a party we were at, Tommy kept trying to get me to talk to Sadie for him, but I shoved him into the water fountain. In the middle of the room, where everyone could see. Then I left him with his pants dripping wet and clinging tightly to his…well, it doesn't matter, since he really is an ahole._

_And Shay, you ask? Shay's still trying to get me back, even though I won't give him a chance. He hasn't spoken to Eden since the day they broke up (at my sweet, or should I say, unsweet 16th birthday party). Not that Eden's not trying to get him back. She's still trying, rather unsuccessfully, I might add, to get it on with Shay. But Shay's too busy trying to please his uncle Darius, who's still bossing everyone around, including me._

_Oh shoot, Darius just called. I was supposed to be at the studio an hour ago. I'll write more soon._

_Dear Diary,_

_Georgia's back! She, Tommy, and Kwest pitched in their money and bought back G Major from Darius. So now E.J.'s back, and everything's back to normal. Or is it? Kwest and Tommy are Georgia's new assistants, so that means that Tommy's not just my producer, he's my manager as well. I guess I'm his only priority now, and Kwest is stuck taking care of all the other artists. Poor Kwest! But at least I get more Tommy time. Which is a good thing, isn't it? Besides the fact that he makes me stay here for hours after everyone else has gone home, including Kwest. So I'm still at the studio, only to hear Tommy say "Jude, that's enough for today. Go home, get some sleep. 9:00. Tomorrow. Be here. We'll do it again since it's still nowhere near where it should be." Cue the rolling eyes. My throat hurts from being overused, I'm tired, even though I have a mountain of homework to do, and it's 11 p.m. I'm going home, and I'll write more soon. I promise._

Jude flipped even further back in her diary, and smiled as she recalled her 18th birthday.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was my 18th birthday! I was a little excited, but at the same time, not really. My history with birthday parties hasn't been as great as I wanted them to be, ever since my 16th birthday. Which, by the way, was one I desperately want to forget but can't. My 17th birthday was about the same, since Tommy kissed me again, and took it back. Again. So I didn't really want to make it a big deal, even though it is, but E.J. wouldn't hear of it. I didn't want to disappoint her, since she lives to throw parties, but you know how she is. Once she starts, no force in the world can stop her. So I got the full hair, clothes, makeup, and shoes just like last time. Sadie even helped me pick out my look, the one that says I'm not a girl anymore, but not yet an adult._

_Once I was ready, the party was already in full swing, and I made my entrance. When I scanned the crowd, I saw that my family and friends were already there, smiling broadly, and it felt so good to know that they were supporting me, even after everything we'd been through. I also saw Kwest, and it was only then that I noticed Tommy standing next to him. He was wearing this incredibly formal suit and tie, with his trademark hair slicked back. I'd seen him every day in the studio, but that night…he just looked different. He walked over, smiling at me, and whispered, Happy birthday, Jude. The way he said it, it sounded really sweet. Not that it normally wouldn't, but as it came from Tommy, it was extra special. I felt my heart pound as I looked at him, and Kwest changed the music from 'Me out of Me' to 'Time to be Your 21'. Soon, the dance floor was taken over by couples, including my parents, and Jamie and Kat, and Tommy offered his hand to me. "May I have this dance?" He said, in all seriousness. I laughed as he made a mock bow, then took his hand. The second our hands touched, it was as if time stood still. I felt as though all eyes were on us as we made our way onto the dance floor. Tommy pulled me close to him, and I felt his heart beating fast, almost as fast as my heart was. All too soon, the song was over. Kwest put on 'Temporary Insanity' next, and I felt that I needed to get a drink. When I came back, I saw Tommy whisper something into Kwest's ear. I wondered what they were up to, when a minute later, Kwest interrupted the song._

_What he said next shocked everyone, especially me. Kwest said that little Tommy Q had written a song, one that he'd wanted to sing for a long time. Most of the women in the crowd sighed in jealousy as Tommy took center stage. He sang about making mistakes, heartbreak, and how sometimes you don't get a second chance to make things right again. _

_When he finished, he walked over until he was right in front of me. The spotlight was on the both of us now, and he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. He said, "Jude, I know I've hurt you in the past. The truth is, I was afraid to admit I was scared. Scared of what the media would say, scared of what your parents would do to me if they knew how much in love with you I was…" The crowd laughed as the spotlight briefly flashed on them, showing the expressions on their faces, then came back to settle on us. "But most of all, I was scared about us. Especially myself. I knew I could ruin it for both of us, since I'm always in the news…" Some girls cheered as Tommy smiled. He turned his attention back to me. "But I should be able to handle the pressure. And that's why I'm here tonight. I want to show everyone who I really am, how I really feel, how I shouldn't care what people think or say, and that I should just be myself." He took my hand, and we walked over to my parents. He reached in his right pocket, and handed me a small box. "Open it," Tommy urged._

_So I did. Inside was a 24-carat diamond and emerald ring. I was shocked, to say the least, as my mouth was hanging open and the crowd gasped as Tommy knelt down in front of me. "If it's OK with your parents, Jude, will you marry me?"_

_I was still in shock, so it took a couple moments for it to sink in. "Jude?" Tommy asked again, waving his hand in front of my face. I was still off in my own world, so Tommy grabbed me and kissed me. I came out of it so fast and said, "Yes. My answer's yes!" The crowd cheered as Tommy sprang up and hugged me in response, and my parents looked at each other for a split second before they roared, "JUDE!" The crowd instantly fell silent._

_I looked up at them, expecting them to be furious. Expecting them to ask a million questions. "Jude, he's your producer. Jude, you're too young for him (he's too old for you). Jude, how long has this been going on? Jude, he's in and out of the tabloids…and on and on." Instead, my dad glanced at my mom briefly, and said, "Tommy, take care of her for us." My mom nodded in agreement, and I hugged them as the crowd went wild._

AN: Sooo, what do you think? Read & review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **– I hope you all enjoy this, but if you think it totally sucks, tell me! But please be gentle, I tend to be very sensitive (just kidding. "If you've got something to say, just say it." –Tommy in Unsweet Sixteen.) So please…let me know what you think! As always, r & r. OK, that's enough rambling for now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters. What else is new?

Part 3:

Jude smiled as she recalled her wedding the past year. She flipped back even further in her diary, then looked up as Tommy poked his head around the door.

"Hey, girl," Tommy said, his hair all tousled from sleep. He strode over to Jude, and sat down into the chair next to her, pulling her into his lap. "I missed you," he murmured as he nuzzled Jude's neck lovingly.

Jude gazed at her husband, loving the sight of him. He was shirtless and had on boxers and socks. Tommy surveyed her also, looking first into her eyes, then down at her protruding belly. He touched her stomach gently, then said, "How's our baby doing? Keeping you up much?" Noticing the crumb-covered plate, and the quarter-filled glass of milk, Tommy smiled wryly and said, "I take it our kid's going to be sumo-sized by the way you're eating me out of house and home." Tommy chuckled as Jude instinctively smacked him, then got up and waddled over to the fridge. Then, as Tommy realized Jude's ravenous appetite was back (as Jude was longingly looking at the cake in the fridge, Tommy steered her away from there, despite Jude's protests, and said, "You shouldn't be up on your feet. I'll get it for you."

Jude responded, "Thanks, Tommy." A minute later, Tommy brought over the food and more milk, took Jude's feet and placed them on the seat opposite her. While Jude wolfed down the cake and milk in record time, Tommy smiled and wondered aloud, "Some things change so fast, don't they?"

Jude looked up, wiping her mouth, then said, "What do you mean?"

"Look at you, all grown up. Two years ago, you were this little scrawny girl who had no singing or songwriting talent. Now," Tommy paused and smiled as Jude scowled at him and folded her arms across her chest, "You're a beautiful, talented, multi-platinum artist who also happens to be carrying our child."

Tommy took Jude's feet off the chair so he could sit down and pull her into his lap again. Then he noticed the diary lying off to one side of the table. "So, is this what kept you away from me?" Tommy teased, knowing Jude needed to vent her emotions where no one could read them, at least not without her permission.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Jude smiled, knowing her entry about the wedding would make Tommy very happy.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" joked Tommy, wincing as Jude elbowed him in the ribs. "The world's most famous rock star, Jude Harrison, is allowing me the honor of reading her most private, inmost thoughts! Must be my lucky day!"

"Shut it, Quincy," Jude retorted. Her moodiness was legendary, but with the baby coming in a few months, it made her even more testy these days.

Tommy knew just how to respond to her. "Make me," he challenged, lowering his head so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Fine, I will," Jude said, then kissed him without a moment's hesitation. She deepened the kiss, as her arms went around him. Tommy's arms instinctively went around her as well, and he seemed to enjoy just as much as she did. He got a hold of the diary and broke off the kiss just as quickly, leaving a scowling Jude to glare at an ever-smug Tommy. Tommy leaned back, and flipped to where she was reading before.

_Dear Diary,_

_The wedding's today! I can't believe it's been a year since Tommy proposed. It took him long enough! Everyone at G Major has been in a rush these past few months. E.J.'s up in the clouds, getting to make all the preparations: the catering, the wardrobe, the hair and makeup, all while dealing with the media's reports that Tommy and I are together. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. And Georgia's getting just as sentimental about it too. Every day for the past month, Georgia just looks at me and starts sniffling, going on about how amazing this all is, that's it's all happening so fast. Then she throws herself on my shoulder and starts bawling. And no sooner does that happen than E.J. rushes in and grabs me for my next fitting. I keep trying to tell her that I want to get my own dress, but she just shrugs it off and drags me into the next room and shoves about 20 different dresses at me._

_SME, on the other hand, has had mixed feelings about my impending nuptials. Wally and Kyle keep teasing me every day, saying, "Oh look, the future Mrs. Quincy just showed up for rehearsal," and "Ooh, I bet Tommy's keeping her after rehearsal, and it's not just for work", as they wink and elbow each other. Then there's Speed, who's been quiet through this whole thing. I keep meaning to ask him what's up, but it's pretty much he comes to rehearsal just a minute before we start, and he's the first one to leave. I wonder what's going on with him. Maybe it's because we dated for a while, then things changed and we split up. Things have been tense because of it. Don't tell Tommy this, but he was right when he told me not to date anyone in the band. "Don't be a Yoko", he said. "Her and John got together, and it broke up the Beatles." But that's something I'll never tell him. I don't want his ego to get any bigger than it is already._

_Kwest and Sadie finally tied the knot a few months ago, and they'll be coming to the wedding too, although they're probably going to be too much into each other to notice what's going on around them. And Sadie's still the same. She can't resist telling me about my future nephew/niece. She said if it's a girl, she wants the name Julia, and if it's a boy, John. I keep telling her to name it something non-Beatles related, but she just looks at me pointedly and says, "Dad's never gonna let me have any peace unless I do."_

_And, of course, my parents are here, as are Georgia, E.J., SME, and the rest of the G Major staff who could make it. I'm so nervous, but at the same time, I can't wait. Gotta go, the ceremony's about to start. _

_More later! _

_Dear Diary,_

_It's official! I'm now Jude Harrison Quincy as of a day ago. 24 hours, to be exact. Guess where I am? Tommy and my new mansion! Can you believe it? It still feels like a dream, but then this morning I woke up, and I saw Tommy sleeping next to me. As soon as I moved, he threw his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Morning, Mrs. Quincy," he smiled, pulling me in for another kiss. After we broke apart moments later, slightly out of breath, I responded, "Morning, little Tommy Q." Tommy groaned, but let it slide. I think I'm the only one who can call him that and get away with it!_

_We went to work together, not that we don't always go to G Major together. But Tommy says it's easier this way, since it saves him time and gas from driving over every morning to pick me up._

_As soon as we walked in, everyone shouted, "Congratulations!" I learned later that Georgia and E.J. had planned a party for today, the first day we were back from our honeymoon. They made us take it easy that day, while poor Kwest had to work overtime with Tommy's other artists as well as his own. I remember Kwest glaring at Tommy, muttering, "Just wait man, you'll see. In a few weeks, this will be you," while Tommy laughed so hard until tears were streaming from his eyes._

_Later on, we'd gone to visit Tommy's parents and family, and it was the first time I'd ever seen Tommy with his family. Things were a little tense, but I think Tommy's family, Tommy included, is coming around. We spent a lot of time with them, and by the time we left, they were actually on good speaking terms. Mrs. Quincy, Tommy's mother, actually said to me before we left, "Whatever you did to Tommy, thank you. Tommy's never been like this, so open and closer to us." Then she hugged me, as I looked and saw Tommy hug his father and siblings. Then I talked to his father and siblings, and I saw Tommy's mother pull him in for a hug. It really touched my heart to see them so close. They made us promise to visit them more often, at least every other week, so that Tommy and his family could be closer than they've ever been._

_The drive back was perfect. Tommy talked about his family even more, and why they'd been at odds with one another. I was supportive in all the right places, since I could relate to my own situation with my family and Sadie. I thought back to the time when Sadie and I were growing up. Back then, Sadie was always competing with me, jealous whenever I got the attention, when I won Instant Star and the recording contract, and jealous when I told her about how I felt about Tommy. Then it was my turn to be jealous when Sadie started dating Tommy, and for a while, I think our fighting constantly was what drove my dad to start fighting with my mom. Then Sadie went away to college, and after marriage counseling, my mom and dad began growing closer and reconnecting over the littlest things. Now that Sadie and I are both married, I think my parents couldn't be any closer. After all, if they were apart, they'd be pretty lonely. _

_I asked Tommy more about his family, since he already knew about all my family's drama, and he was more than happy to talk about them. But before he could finish, we'd gotten back home, and it was back to the real world, at least for now._

Tommy closed Jude's diary, and handed it back to her. "The real world…You can say that again."

Jude glanced at Tommy, and said, "Honey, it's not that bad. At least we're together, right? And that's all that counts." Jude said this, because Tommy's family's home had burned down in a fire recently, and they were temporarily staying at Tommy's mansion. Tommy had bought Jude an apartment so that she could escape to write her songs whenever she felt inspired, and they were now living there until more permanent housing could be found for Tommy's family. Jude didn't see why Tommy and her couldn't stay with his family, but Tommy insisted on living separately, so that Jude and him could have some time alone together.

"I guess," Tommy said reluctantly. "Hey, do we have any marshmallows?"

Jude's mouth started watering again. "Yeah, I'm sure we do. Why?"

"I thought maybe we could roast them in the fireplace, and have some s'mores." Tommy said, going over to the pantry and opening it. He took boxes out until he found some graham crackers.

He helped Jude over to the living room, where she sat down and wrapped herself in a blanket. Then he brought over the graham crackers and marshmallows, and pretty soon the air was filled with the aroma.

Jude breathed in the delicious smells, then gasped as she felt the first contraction. "Tommy, I think it's time!"

Tommy came over, disbelieving Jude. "Girl, you're joking, right? It's not supposed to come for another week."

"Yeah, well, it's coming whether you like it or not," Jude retorted. "So stop gawking and get my things, OK?"

"OK, where?" Tommy was completely unprepared.

"It's in the first room on the left," Jude instructed. A few moments later, Tommy reappeared, Jude's things packed in a small duffel bag. He looked confused, until Jude barked out, "Now shut off the fireplace, before my home goes up in smoke, and let's take your Viper to the hospital. AND STEP ON IT!" Tommy did as he was told, and floored it the whole way.

AN: Sooo, should I continue? Read & review please! BTW, if you have any suggestions for names, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **– Thanks to Alexz Rozon for your name suggestions. I was trying to pick names based on Beatles lyrics, but hopefully the one I'll eventually decide to use is one of them (I'm stuck between 2 of them for both male and female). I'm not that familiar with Beatles songs. Are any of you?) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. I tried to make it longer, as I won't be able to post later today. As always, r & r!

Disclaimer – As always, I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters. What I do own is the plot.

Part 4:

On the way there, Jude's water broke, and Tommy sped even more since he didn't want the baby to ruin the leather seats in his Viper. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Tommy scooped up Jude in his arms, and hurried inside. After they got to the reception room, Jude started moaning in pain as the contractions were getting extremely close to 10 minutes apart. Between gasps, Jude managed to shout out, "I'm in labor, and I want to see a doctor NOW!" The receptionist tried to calm her down, but Jude just grabbed the receptionist's shirt, pulling her closer, and said, "Do you want me to have it right here?" The receptionist paled, and mutely shook her head no. Jude responded by saying, "Then what are you waiting for?" The receptionist then pressed a few buttons, paging nurses to come and bring her to the delivery room.

Tommy then tried to pacify Jude's outbursts, but Jude ignored him as a few nurses swarmed around them and brought them to a vacant room.

"Are you her husband?" one of the nurses asked Tommy, smiling. Tommy looked a little pale, as all of this had happened within a matter of minutes.

"No, he's just a groupie," Jude interrupted irritably. "Of course he's my husband. Can't you tell by the open mouth, the glazed eyes, the lack of response?" She waved her hand and snapped her fingers in front of his face, then gasped as another contraction came on.

The nurse whispered to Tommy so that Jude couldn't hear. "Is she always like this?"

Tommy pulled out of his dazedness to reply, "Yeah, that's my Jude. Always has been, always will be."

"Did you say Jude? As in Jude Harrison Quincy?" The nurse looked more closely at Tommy and gasped, realizing who Tommy was for the first time. "Oh my, you're little Tommy Q! I can't believe it! I was such a huge fan of yours when you were in Boyz Attack!" Realizing Jude was still in a lot of pain, due to her delivery any minute now, she added, "Could you sign something of mine later when this is all over? I'll die if I don't get your autograph."

"Sure," Tommy agreed, incredulous that he'd have fans even in a hospital.

"That's so sweet," Jude rolled her eyes. "Now can you two please get back to something more important?"

"What's that?" Tommy asked stupidly, then cringed as he realized his mistake.

Jude slapped Tommy, her mood still sour from being ignored. "Well, hmm…I don't know. What about YOUR WIFE giving birth to YOUR CHILD any second now? How's that for more important?"

"OK, Jude," the nurse said, glancing sympathetically at Tommy before giving her full attention to her patient. "Everything's ready for you now, so all we need you to do is push when I say now, OK?"

"Fine," Jude agreed through gritted teeth. She waited until the nurse said now, then groaned as she pushed down hard.

Tommy stayed by her side, stroking her hair and murmuring encouraging words to her.

"Jude, you're doing great, just a few more," Tommy said.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't done this to me," Jude was in a lot of pain.

The nurse told her to push again, which Jude did, and after a few more times, the nurse bent over to Jude.

"Jude, this isn't working. Tommy, would it be OK if I gave her something to help it along?"

"Sure. I hate seeing her in so much pain. Jude, do you want to take it?"

"Anything to get it out of me faster," Jude complained. "Tommy, this is all your fault. If you hadn't wanted me so much, I never would have had to go through this."

Tommy bit back his response, knowing Jude was only saying these things because she was more temperamental than usual. He excused himself, saying, "I'll be back in a minute." The nurses nodded in understanding, and he stepped out into an empty hallway. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Kwest, man. You busy?" Tommy hoped he wasn't.

"Yeah, why?" Tommy heard the edge in Kwest's voice, and heard a female voice in the background.

_Tommy's POV: Sadie. I should have known. _"Listen, just get to the hospital as soon as you can. Jude's in labor. Get Jude's parents, Sadie, Jamie, Kat, anyone who can calm her down and keep her there."

"What, like you can't?" Kwest teased. At Tommy's groan, Kwest quickly added, "OK, OK. We're on the way. Sadie, come on," Kwest ordered, despite Sadie's protesting. He hung up soon after.

Tommy made his way back into the delivery room. "How's my Jude?"

"She's doing great, considering," The nurse glanced back at Jude, then whispered to Tommy. "Would it be OK if I gave her something to make it easier? It'd speed up the process, and help ease the pain."

Tommy nodded, and the nurse got it ready.

A few minutes later, the nurse gave Jude some painkillers. She checked on Jude's condition every few moments to see whether Jude needed more. Once satisfied, she again instructed Jude to push, and after a few times, she said, "It's working. I can see something. OK, Jude, you're doing great. Keep it up, and it won't be long now."

Jude nodded, her body aching while her face was covered in perspiration. She knit her brows in concentration and pushed when she was told. A few minutes later, the sound of cries filled the room.

"Congratulations, Jude. It's a boy!" the nurse said, beaming at them. She handed it off to another nurse, who cleaned him up despite his constant wailing. "He has lungs, doesn't he?" Glancing at the couple in front of her, one completely exhausted, the other looking relieved, she added, "Of course he would. He's got two musicians for parents."

Jude winced again as another set of contractions came over her. "What's going on? I thought it was over," she managed to get out between breaths.

"Wait a minute," the nurse said. She checked, and looked back at Jude. "You'll have to do this one more time. Jude, you've got twins," she said, smiling at Jude's stunned expressions.

"Twins?" Jude groaned again. "This is so not happening." She grunted in response as she began pushing again.

"Here we go again," Tommy muttered, bracing himself for Jude's verbal onslaught.

Jude started cursing as she began to deliver her second child. The nurses smiled to themselves, as they'd been exposed to this several times a day.

_Tommy's POV: I didn't know Jude knew so many colorful words_. "OK, girl, keep it up. You're almost there," Tommy said. Jude glared up at him, and let out a loud groan before a second set of cries echoed the first.

"Remind me not to do this again," Jude told Tommy.

The nurse smiled as she took Jude's second child to clean up. "That's what they all say. But sooner or later, they always come back."

"Not me," Jude vowed. The nurse finished cleaning up Jude's second child, and turned around.

"Congratulations again. It's a girl!"

The nurses smiled as Jude's family burst in. They all spoke at the same time.

Victoria: "Jude, honey, I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time. Are you OK? How do you feel? Can I get you anything?"

Stuart: "Jude, why didn't you ask Tommy to call? We got here as fast as we could after Sadie called us, but we missed it anyway. I would have loved to have gotten this on camera."

Sadie: "Ooh, they're so cute. Jude, what are they? Girls? Boys? One of each? TELL ME!"

Kwest: "Tommy, man, I got here as soon as I could. Sadie called her family, I called Georgia, who called E.J., who called SME, Jamie, and Kat. She's still probably on the phone in the reception room calling all the reporters she knows. Man, that woman lives to talk."

Jude cleared her throat loudly, and everyone lapsed into silence.

"OK, first, Mom, I'm OK, I'm a little exhausted, but I'll get over it. I would like something to eat though. Second, Dad, I was too busy to ask Tommy to call, as I was having your grandchildren. Third, Sadie, one's a boy, and one's a girl. I need your help naming them though." Jude was about to thank Kwest for coming, but then everyone started shouting out names.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this? After all, I'm the father," Tommy recovered from Jude's delivery just in time to protest.

"Only if you name them Beatles names," Stuart said, drawing a collective sigh from his family, and a shaking of the head by Kwest.

"I can't wait to see what I have to look forward to," Kwest muttered softly to Sadie, who giggled.

"What was that, Kwest?" Stuart cupped his ear, wondering what Kwest just said.

"I just said, that's a great idea. I wish I'd thought of that myself," Kwest lied. Stuart looked impressed. He turned to Victoria and said, "See, I always knew I liked Kwest. Smart guy, and perfect for Sadie too." Victoria played along and nodded, while Sadie hid her laughter behind a cough.

"So, what's it going to be, Jude?" Stuart asked his youngest.

Everyone stared at Jude in eager anticipation.

Jude: "I think I'll name them…"

AN: Sooo, should I continue? Read & review please! BTW, if any of you have any more suggestions for names, let me know. I'm still taking them!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks also to Erin McKinley for all the name suggestions. As always, r & r!

Disclaimer – As always, I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters. If I did, Tommy + Jude would already be together, but judging from the last episode…we'll just have to wait and see.

Previously:

"So, what's it going to be, Jude?" Stuart asked his youngest.

Everyone stared at Jude in eager anticipation.

Jude: "I think I'll name them…"

Part 5:

Jude: "…Thomas Matthew and Alexzandra Elizabeth." She winced as Stuart immediately started sputtering. "What! How can you name them that? Those aren't even decent names, they're not names in any of the Beatles songs…"

Stuart trailed off as Tommy took her hand, silently supporting her decision.

"I think those are great names," Tommy praised Jude's decision-making. Jude gazed up at her husband, eyes full of love and thanks for taking her side.

"Yeah, dad. They don't have to be Beatles' names to be good ones. Right, mom?" Jude smiled, savoring the shock that registered on her mother's face as Stuart glanced angrily at his wife.

"Um, honey, maybe we should leave them alone," Victoria said, recovering quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation as quickly as she could. "Jude must be exhausted, and Tommy probably wants to spend some time with her before they go home."

Stuart snorted, "Right, like Tommy hasn't spent enough time with her already. Barely nine months, and we're grandparents," he muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear. "What does that tell you?"

Victoria just shook her head at him, and pushed a still livid Stuart out the door, as Kwest and Sadie fought to keep themselves from laughing. As soon as the door had barely closed, they all exploded in laughter, with Kwest glancing back at the door and trying to quiet the others down.

Sadie spoke up and hugged her sister. "I never thought you'd beat me in having children, but I'm glad you guys made me an aunt." She picked up her niece and smiled, saying, "Hi Alexz, I'm your Aunt Sadie, and this is your Uncle Kwest. I'm gonna come over every day just to see you, and we'll have so much fun. Then when you're older, I'll teach you all about boys, and clothes, and makeup, and…"

Kwest laughed as he picked up Thomas. "Hold up, babe, you don't want to scare her, do you?" Mumbling softly to Thomas, he said, "Never mind what your Aunt Sadie just told you. You're going to learn how to work the soundboard, and who better to teach you than your dad and me? Pretty soon, you'll be the best artist/songwriter/producer in the industry, and Darius will be crawling to you on his hands and knees to beg you for advice."

Jude groaned and pulled her daughter away from Sadie. "Can I get my children back before you scar them for life?" she joked, cradling her baby in her arms. Jude had this beautiful smile on her face, as if she'd just realized she was a mother for the first time. Then her smile faded as a thought occurred to her, and she looked up at Tommy.

"Tommy, I don't know if I can do this," Jude said, fear and panic replacing her initial happiness and joy.

"Jude, we'll be fine. I'll be right there with you, and you'll have Kwest and Sadie, Kat and Jamie, and your parents. That is, once your dad gets over the names," Tommy looked at Kwest and Sadie, who both nodded as they all tried to reassure her.

But Jude wasn't convinced. "Maybe my dad was right after all."

"What do you mean?" Kwest said.

Sadie cut in. "When I was doing an assignment for my media class on Tommy, my dad walked in on us kissing, and he told me I was too young to be dating him. Now Jude thinks she's too young to be a mother."

Kwest nodded, then said, "You're not too young. My mom had me when she was about Jude's age, and look how I turned out."

Sadie elbowed Kwest in the stomach hard, and as Kwest gasped in pain, Tommy said, "Kwest's right. Besides, I'll be here to help. And if we have any trouble finding someone to watch them while we work, maybe we can ask Georgia if we could move the studio equipment to the mansion and record there, so that we can keep an eye on the twins."

"Don't worry, I'd be more than happy to watch them," Sadie gushed, still not getting over how cute her niece and nephew were. "Did you need any help setting up the nursery?"

"Yeah, we were just about to finish by Jude's due date, but since they came early…" Tommy looked at Kwest pointedly.

"You got it, man. We're all over it. Come on, Sades," Kwest said, slipping an arm around his wife. They left the room. Seconds later, Kat barged in, dragging Jamie behind her.

"OMG, they're absolutely adorable!" Kat squealed, unable to control her emotions. She picked Alexz up, and Alexz stared at Kat with wide eyes, then gurgled happily.

Jamie, however, went over and stood at Jude's side. "Jude, how're you holding up?"

"I'm great, thanks. A little tired, maybe, but I'm good," Jude said, holding her hands out toward Thomas. Tommy reluctantly handed his son over to Jude, and smiled as Thomas reached out and whacked Jamie's glasses off his face.

"Ow!" Jamie said. He glared at Tommy. "Yep, he's definitely little Tommy Q Jr."

Tommy turned serious, and glared back at Jamie. "Dude, don't start. And don't you ever call me little Tommy Q again. No one does."

Jude cleared her throat, and Tommy quickly added, "Except Jude, but she's special." Tommy cringed as Jude whacked him in the side, then amended his statement. "I mean, she's the only one who can get away with it. But that doesn't mean you can."

"Right, Tommy," Jamie said, trying not to laugh at Jude's absolute control over Tommy. She had the same effect on him when they were kids.

Meanwhile, Kat was too absorbed with Alexz to notice what was going on. She only noticed when Tommy tried to take his daughter from her that she instinctively whacked Tommy, thinking it was Jamie.

"Ow!" Tommy pretended to be hurt, but he was really just joking.

"Kat!" Jude exclaimed, thinking Kat had hurt him.

"Sorry," Kat mumbled, "I thought Tommy was Jamie."

"It's OK," Tommy said, "except for the fact that I'm not a tall skinny dork with goofy glasses." Tommy was just teasing now, since he'd come to tolerate Jamie after seeing how Jamie'd always stuck by Jude.

"HEY!" Jamie protested. "At least I'm not a lame ex-boyband member who spent all his teen years shaking his butt and calling it dancing."

"Dude, don't even go there," Tommy said, a menacing gleam in his eye.

"OK, guys, a little too much testosterone in here." Jude interrupted, before Tommy could start beating Jamie up.

"You're right," Tommy said, "Mind if I throw Jamie out?" He grinned evilly as he grabbed Jamie's shirt, but Jamie wrenched his shirt out of Tommy's grasp.

Kat handed Alexz over to Jude just before Jamie grabbed her hand.

"Never mind, we're leaving. Jude, just make sure your son doesn't end up like Little Tommy Q," Jamie spat out, just before ducking out the door.

Tommy laughed as soon as he'd left, and Jude couldn't help but join in.

"Promise me something?" Jude glanced at Tommy, who thought she wanted him to stop picking on Jamie.

"What?" Tommy wondered.

"That no matter what happens between us, that we'll always be able to work it out?" Jude asked.

"Definitely. And no matter who comes along, or who tries to break us up: Shay, Speed, Eden, Portia, whoever, we'll always be together?" Tommy asked.

"Of course. It's not always going to be easy, and we won't always know what'll happen, but if we stay together, we'll be able to make it work, right?" Jude smiled, already knowing Tommy's answer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tommy said, handing Thomas to one of the nurses who had just come in to check on Jude. He leaned down and kissed Jude with all the passion he felt, then broke it off to say, "Thanks for making me a dad."

Jude smiled as she moved closer to Tommy. "No problem," she said, as Tommy smirked. "Thanks for making me a mom." Then she pulled Tommy down for another long, passionate kiss.

THE END

AN: Sooo...what do you think? Whether you hate it or love it, I'd appreciate a review. :o)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
